hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 153
Success (成功, Seikō) is the 153rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The Bombers and Tsezguerra's team meet at the appointed place and complete the trade. However, before the other team can leave, Genthru comments that the trade was not fair. Tsezguerra's teammates yell that it is fair since they gave him three cards, but Genthru replies it is not fair for them, and he feels like he is being given charity. In reality, Genthru is merely stalling for time as Bara and Sub, camouflaged behind the other team, come out of hiding and roll a Risky Dice each with a Tax Collector's Gauntlet on their wrist. As Genthru proposes that Tsezguerra chooses one of the two cards he is holding, one being useless and the other being "Angel's Breath", the roll is successful and Bara and Sub charge at Tsezguerra's team. Before their opponents can react, they use their gauntlets to steal eight cards, and then the three use "Return" to flee to Masadora. Baffled, one of Tsezguerra's teammates wants to go after them immediately, but they check their binders first and discover they are missing valuable cards, some of which they had the monopoly of, prompting their leader to deduce the Bombers have rolled the Risky Dice. It is revealed that the two who looked like Bara and Sub were actually the Bombers' captives who had their appearance altered through an item. Tsezguerra orders his team to wait before going after them and inquires if Genthru is the Bomber. One of the captives says he does not know, but the other assumes it is possible since he blew off the heads of the others who were caught with them. Tsezguerra's teammates are startled to hear it, and their leader explains that some time prior there had been a mass-killing of players, among which there should have been Genthru. He heard the name "Bomber" during a transaction, so he has been on guard since then, and now he is sure that Genthru is actually the Bomber. He reckons that if he speaks about his own ability, it must be one of its conditions. Since its objective is obviously to kill, they are evidently skilled warriors, thus confronting them openly would be too dangerous. One of his teammates says that they have lost five of their essential cards, so they might have completed their binders. Tsezguerra uses "List" to check if anyone has acquired "Plot of Beach" yet. Much to their relief, no one owns a copy. They reflect that the only thing they can do is find it first and then use a "Clone" and "Mimic" to have the monopoly. Fortunately, their "Voucher" was not stolen. They finally use an "Accompany" to be transported to Soufrabi. The Bombers congratulate each other for their success. Bara states they have 93 types of cards now, but Sub objects that, since they have canceled the transformation of a card, they only have 92. They discuss the cards they still have to get, with Genthru saying that the main issue is "Plot of Beach". They decide to retrieve "Mad Scientist's Plastic Surgery", "X-Ray Goggles", and "Tree of Plenty" first, then Number 2 and finally "Wild Luck Alexandrite", which they will snatch from someone. Genthru claims they may as well decide there and then which cards to keep and what they will do with the reward. In the meanwhile, Gon's Paladin's Necklace dispels a "Fake" spell placed on a Favor Cushion during a trade, so the owner is forced to give them the real "Favor Cushion". Killua complains that they cannot lower their guard a moment, and Biscuit comments that the necklace is quite handy. Gon asks them if it can remove spells from items too, to which Killua answers negatively. At Gon's disappointment, Killua inquires if he had something in mind. Gon explains he hoped to use the necklace to cure the inhabitants of the forest. After realizing who he means, Biscuit comments that, since they are not cards, it would not work, but Killua replies that it is worth the effort. Later, Gon's team meets with the Sick Villagers. They agree to entrust their lives to him, and he uses the Paladin's Necklace. The Sick Villagers turn into cards and then transform into "Healthy Villagers". As a token of their gratitude, the villagers give Gon a small box. Inside is a Wild Luck Alexandrite ring that transforms into a "Wild Luck Alexandrite" card. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_153 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 16 Category:Greed Island arc